List of Headcanons
Object Show Community South Park Eric Cartman * Cartman's estimated adult height will be 6'0 (1.84m). Kyle Broflovski * Kyle's estimated adult height will be 5'10 (1.78m). Stan Marsh * Stan's estimated adult height will be 6'2 (1.88m). * According to Aaron and Marnie Cone and their descendants, Stan has some ancestry from the following: ** Scotland ** Netherlands ** Northern Ireland ** Mexico ** Ireland ** Wales ** Armenia ***He the 7th cousin of Kenny McCormick from South Park, and Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. He is also the 4th cousin of Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls. Kenny McCormick * Kenny is of Irish and Croatian descent, as his mother's maiden name is Jakovich. ** He also has some ancestry from the following: ***Scotland ***Netherlands ***India ***Germany ***England ***Greece ***Philippines ***Hungary *Kenny the 7th cousin of Stan Marsh from South Park, and Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls He is also the 3rd cousin of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. * Kenny's estimated adult height will be 5'4 (163cm), the shortest behind Cartman, Stan and Kyle. * Kenny has Chronic fatigue syndrome. Butters Stotch * Butters' estimated adult height will be 5'7 (1.71m). Wendy Testaburger * Wendy is of Danish and Turkish descent as her maternal grandmother came to America to British India to a Danish father and a Turkish mother. ** Thus, this makes Wendy 1/8th Danish and Turkish. * Wendy's estimated adult height will be 5'4 (1.63m) Craig Tucker * Craig's estimated adult height will be 6'8 (2.03m) * Craig was adopted from birth, and it could be possible that his birth father is Greek, and his birth mother is from Wisconsin. Karen McCormick * Karen's estimated adult height will be 5'1 (155cm) Kevin McCormick * Kevin is actually not the biological child of Stuart McCormick, Kevin's real father was an Australian man named Graeme Leask, who briefly dated Kevin's mother. ** This would make Kevin half-Australian. * Kevin's estimated adult height will be 5'11 (181cm) Token Black *Token's estimated adult height will be 6'3 (190cm) Clyde Donovan *Clyde's estimated adult height will be 5'6 (168cm) Jimmy Valmer *Jimmy's estimated adult height will be 6'0 (183cm) Tweek Tweak *Tweek's estimated adult height will be 5'3 (160cm) Ike Broflovski *Ike's estimated adult height will be 5'4 (164cm) The Loud House Lincoln Loud * Lincoln is the 3rd cousin of Kenny McCormick (South Park) and the 7th cousin to Stan Marsh (South Park) and Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Lincoln's estimated adult height will be 6'1 (185cm) Lori Loud * Lori's estimated adult height will be 5'11 (180cm) Leni Loud * Leni's estimated adult height will be 5'9 (177cm) Luna Loud * Luna's estimated adult height will be 5'6 (169cm) Luan Loud *Luan's estimated adult height will be 5'8 (173cm) Lynn Loud, Jr. *Lynn's estimated adult height will be 5'10 (179cm) Lucy Loud *Lucy's estimated adult height will be 5'2 (158cm) Lana Loud *Lana's estimated adult height will be 5'9 (175cm) Lola Loud *Lola's estimated adult height will be 5'8 (173cm) Lisa Loud *Lisa's estimated adult height will be 5'5 (165cm) Lily Loud *Lily's estimated adult height will be 5'10 (178cm) Category:Lists Category:South Park Category:The Loud House